Ginger White
Ginger White }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "Glee club is all about being a part of something that makes you special." | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography S1= The Beginning Ginger is first introduced when the school's glee club are discussing the results of the competition. Ginger signs herself up for the club and she signs with Chase. Chase and Ginger interact from the moment they meet on the way to auditions for Glee club. They appear to get along rather easily from the get-go, with Ginger seeing him as a sweet guy and Chase seeing her as a nice, good girl. Ginger gazes at Chase by the moment he auditions for glee club and she immediately falls for him. She gets ready to perform and Chase comes in and tells her she is going to do great and she performs The Cave, which, got Chase's intimate attention. She tries to talk to him at the courtyard with Charice and Izzy but, they are stalled when Chase's then-girlfriend, Heather, comes in and teases and harasses Ginger and walks off with Chase. Angered and hurt, Ginger expresses her anger by performing Detention with Char and Izzy. She later finds Chase again in the hallway and asks him about Heather and he tells her that she is his girlfriend and Ginger understood and she walks off in tears. Chase and Ginger are seen gazing at each other during Empire State Of Mind. Chase comes up to Ginger and tells her that she was amazing and that she did great and she accepted his compliment. Ginger then decided to give the last number for Glee club and she wanted Chase to sing it with her and he accepted it. Ginger met Tristan when she found him being bullied by the jocks and Heather and she stood up for him and scared them off. Tristan thanked Ginger for sticking up for him and she tells him that "that's what friends are for" then they introduce each other and they bonded real quickly and Tristan heard about Glee club and wanted to try out and Ginger was excited cause she has someone who she felt comfortable with to audition with. At Auditions, Ginger and Tristan performs The Cave, strengthening their friendship. They are both seen dancing together in Empire State Of Mind and Come So Far. Solos Part 2 Ginger is seen eavesdropping on Chase and Heather arguing about how Chase joining glee club and when he leaves, she spots her and confronts her and Ginger turns the other cheek and tells her "I will see you in glee club" and walks off. She is present in the choir room where Will introduces the club their first assignment where they are being tested their vocal strengths and she is excited to show everyone what she got cause she loves to sing so she prepares to sing a number for the club. Ginger walks up to Tristan and asks him if she could sing with him and he kindly declines and she decided to do this as a solo. She later performs All I Want Is Everything with the other girls and dominated the stage. Later Ginger finds Tristan being tortured by The Jocks and Heather and she quickly defends for him and she comforts Tristan in the girls bathroom she then invites him to her house and he accepts. Later at her home, her, Tristan and Izzy are having fun and she later plays Taylor Swift's 22 and they all later sing it. Ginger is seen later at the auditorium singing and dancing with the glee club performing On Our Way during the song, Ginger is seen the only one who is not having fun in the performance as she is hurt and disgusted of Chase and Heather holding hands and dancing together and as she finishes the song she walks away in tears. Personality Not much is known of Ginger's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her father, a drug dealing gang member, are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to Brewster High School. From the start of Season Four, Ginger is portrayed as a shy, sweet 16-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining the New Directions, Ginger attempts to hide her identity to prevent being bullied over her father's weight and drug dealing. Ginger is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to sing on the radio rather than go for Broadway. In glee club, she forms friendships with Izzy, Chase, Tristan, Charice and later a friendship with Heather, as well as a father-daughter type of relationship with Jason. She is manipulated by Heather into drugs, and eventually develops an drug addiction, which culminates in her overdosing at sectionals. Ginger's kind personality often causes feuds between Nathan and Chase, especially when they both want her attention to go out with them. According to Chase and Charice, Ginger is a "total Katy Perry" - she loves cats, flowers and Julie Andrews, and refuses to wear a sea shell bikini top during the "Applause" number bec Ginger has very strong values - she is wary of being in an intimate relationship, and this, at times, has lead to her being upset over her love-life. Ginger's talent for songwriting is praised during Season Four, particularly by James and Izzy. Ginger is often shown to apologize for her mistakes and is usually very forgiving. Later in the season, Ginger seems to have gained more confidence and becomes more independent and open about who she is, whether people like it or not. Relationships Chase Rhineheart= ;(Boyfriend) (Chase-Ginger Relationship) Chase and Ginger met on the first day of school she asks him where her Math I class was and it was the same room he was in and when he decided to go on and they bonded real well and when they did their first duet, Almost Is Never Enough they kissed and she walks off cause she was not use to having him around and later they went to their first date and when they decided to go on and hang out they eventually did and they eventually loved each other. He broke up with her to be with Heather and lasted for 3 weeks and he tries to head back to Ginger but she moved on and when he apologized she forgave him and got back together. Ginger and Chase became the most active couple in Brewster High School. |-| Nathan Richard= ;(One sided crush) (Nathan-Ginger Relationship) Since the first day Nathan and Ginger met, Nathan has told Ginger that he loves her many, many times. He has tried to get her to be his girlfriend throughout Season Four. Ginger usually holds that they should just be friends (but of course she would love him as a friend). Rather than feeling annoyed or even threatened by Nathan's affection towards her, however, Ginger tends to be amused by it, and, in many episodes, it actually seems quite precious to her. She's always very nice to Ginger and sticks up for him often. Even when she is turning his various romantic attempts down, she usually does it in a very kind way, or responds with some sort of "not now" statement, rather than rejecting him flat-out. Despite her consistently turning him down, Nathan has stated that he has never given up on waiting for Ginger to love him, and he never will Nathan came out of nowhere and serenaded to Ginger in the cafeteria and when the song didn't work he asks her out and she denies in a friendly tone. Since then, their relationship has faced trouble two times. First from Love to Dance Together, because after Chase's creation of Ginger's Valentine Week Nathan took credit for in Love, Chase kissed her and she enjoyed it. Also, she refused to have sex with Nathan . In Movies, Ginger feels very confused about her kiss with Chase and tells Nathan about it, which led to him getting mad at her until Dance Together. The second time was during Katy/Gaga when Nathan yet again tried to have sex with Ginger and she backed out. Unlike the other time, they had a fight, and that led Chase to cheat on Ginger with Joan, in Twerking, Joan confronts Ginger and teases her for not being good at twerking and admits to having sex with Nathan which Ginger doesn't believe at first, but Joan also tells her about a mole on Nathan's hip and Ginger's emotion on her face changes. |-| Elliott Gilbert= ;(Best Friend) (Ginger-Elliott Relationship) Ginger at first was giving Elliott directions to his classes and the whole glee club told her not to hang out with him cause of where they all believed he was still hanging around and working for Sue so they all treated him like a criminal and she didn't. As she and Elliott bonded, Chase was scared that he was going to lose her to him and that she was going to become more like Elliott and when they performed Rockstar she finally realized it and that she did it by singing, Begging On Your Knees to him, humiliating him on stage and later after Chase confronted him about tricking Ginger and how he broke down cause he never wanted to hurt anyone and that he never wanted to hurt the glee club and that he was really interested into joining that she felt so sorry for him that she promised him that no matter what would happened that she will always try and gain Elliott's loyalty and trust for the rest of the school year. Ginger promised that Chase and Elliott are not going to fight over her love and that she will never become someone like Elliott ever and that she will remain as the calm nice girl instead of the "glitter vampire rock star" girl. Songs S1= ;Solos Song_nsjd.JPG|Somebody (The Beginning)|link=Somebody Song ddeee.JPG|All I Want Is Everything (Solos Part 2)|link=All I Want Is Everything Gaia_7766.jpg|Over It (Dance Forever)|link=Over It Songdd.jpg|Another Side of Me (Original Talent)|link=Another Side of Me Song lsmkdmdmkd.jpg|Defying Gravity (Original Talent) (Single Version)|link=Defying Gravity Song_as.jpg|Love Me Like You Do (Soul Beatz)|link=Love Me Like You Do Gaia_djdddc.jpg|The First Noel (Roaming Carols)|link=The First Noel Song_aaa.jpg|Gives You Hell (True Beauty)|link=Gives You Hell ;Duets Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (Tristan) (The Beginning)|link=The Cave Song iemoek.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Izzy) (Recruits)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Song kdmdmdmkdmmdkmmdk2.jpg|No Air (Chase) (Dance Forever)|link=No Air Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (Chase) (L.O.V.E)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (Chase) (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E (song) Song mdnikfnfn.jpg|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Izzy) (Vitamin D)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Song iendjndknmd.jpg|Defying Gravity (Tristan) (Original Talent)|link=Defying Gravity Song_kwkwkw.jpg|Borderline/ Open Your Heart (Chase) (The Power of Madonna)|link=Borderline/ Open Your Heart Song hsvdghbsnwwss.png|Who You Are (Heather) (True Beauty)|link=Who You Are Song ip pdjq.jpg|Stranger (Izzy) (Dancing Teens)|link=Stranger Song sasss.JPG|Potential Breakup Song (Izzy) (Dancing Teens)|link=Potential Breakup Song Gaia jidk.jpg|Barracuda (Elliott) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Barracuda Gaia km.jpg|Rockstar (Elliott) (The Parents)|link=Rockstar Song sssssss.JPG|Butterfly Fly Away (Frank) (Prep)|link=Butterfly Fly Away Song dddddd.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Chase) (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song dd.jpg|For Good (Tristan) (I Love LA)|link=For Good Song fnjdnddd.png|Things Right Cause (Chase) (I Love LA)|link=Things Right Cause ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up Singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song AOMMSKNMDKNMDKN.jpg|What I Did For Love (Something New)|link=What I Did For Love Song 302w.jpg|Reflection (Come Fly With Me)|link=Reflection Song jhbdf.png|Gotta Go My Own Way (Trust Me)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Song klmkmdkmdkmdkmdk.jpg|Merry Christmas Darling (A Christmas Story)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song pdlpdl.jpg|Everytime We Touch (The Enemy Within)|link=Everytime We Touch Song odk,ofkoFFMFIKMFKIM.jpg|Firework (Typical Love Story)|link=Firework Song llmkmmkmkmkm.jpg|The Heart Wants What It Wants (Changes)|link=The Heart Wants What It Wants Song iejeni.jpg|Some Boys (Comeback)|link=Some Boys Song d,mdklm..jpg|Human (Do the Right Thing)|link=Human Song pp.jpg|Promises, Promises (Have You Ever Been Mellow)|link=Promises, Promises Song yyyy.JPG|Jar of Hearts (Prom Accidents)|link=Jar of Hearts Song lol.JPG|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Son_gijdid.jpg|Telephone (Adrienne) (Something New)|link=Telephone Song_i8h_j9hui_n.jpg|On Broadway (Camilla) (Something New)|link=On Broadway Song lllklkklklllklklklkl.jpg|LA Boyz (Charice) (Homecoming)|link=LA Boyz Song ij9unineji0 e.jpg|Dreaming Wide Awake (Chase) (Come Fly With Me)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song ,l,l.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Tristan) (Come Fly With Me)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Song dj.jpg|Damn It, Janet (Chase) (The Plays The Thing)|link=Damn It, Janet Gaia_798.jpg|For The First Time (Chase) (Bad Company)|link=For The First Time Song hijnjd.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Song chris.jpg|Last Christmas (Chase) (A Christmas Story)|link=Last Christmas Song diamonds.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Izzy) (Boys and Girls (On Film))|link=Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song ojiejijieko.png|A Thousand Miles (Sam) (Cruel Intentions)|link=A Thousand Miles Song_jieddddddd.jpg|Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Sampson) (Cruel Intentions)|link=Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow Song iejeiejie.jpg|Take Me or Leave Me (Izzy) (Comeback)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Song inejjeiw.jpg|Sing (Chase) (Comeback)|link=Sing Song_iej_enjskd.jpg|365 Days (Andre) (18 and Over)|link=365 Days Song kmdkmk12.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Heather) (Redemption)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song jdbf d.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Nathan) (Prom Accidents)|link=Rolling In The Deep Song hdhd.png|Don't Let Me Know (Chase) (Summer)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song ,olol.png|I'll Never Fall In Love Again (Sam) (Have You Ever Been Mellow)|link=I'll Never Fall In Love Again Song_uhiejo_d.jpg|That's Life (Izzy) (Have You Ever Been Mellow)|link=That's Life Song inijdnjdndjn.jpg|Pretending (Chase) (One Night Only)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song woel3okkl3ke.jpg|If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away (My Dinner with Char)|link=If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away Song kiemrktl,yjk.jpg|Crush (Love Hurts)|link=Crush Song starr 5.jpg|Go Your Own Way (Trapped)|link=Go Your Own Way Song wy.jpg|Without You (To Have and To Hold)|link=Without You Song regionals 3.jpg|Here's To Us (Road to Regionals)|link=Here's To Us Song tgifilwy.jpg|This Girl Is in Love With You (The Windows of the World)|link=This Girl Is in Love With You Song_aaa.JPG|Beggin' On Your Knees (Theatricality)|link=Beggin' On Your Knees Song iadko.jpg|Ultimate (The Ultimate Gift)|link=Ultimate Song okokeqwjrentsidyrmthcg.jpg|Best Friend's Brother (Promasuars)|link=Best Friend's Brother ;Duets Song time.jpg|Go Get It (Izzy) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Go Get It Song ohomo.jpg|Out Here On My Own (Izzy) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Out Here On My Own Song dhfnjmd.jpg|He Loves U Not (Heather) (Trapped)|link=He Loves U Not Song oje2i.jpg|Can I Have This Dance (Chase) (My Brother's Keeper)|link=Can I Have This Dance Son goejiwre.jpg|Check On It (episode version) (Tink) (Invitationals)|link=Check On It Song ikag.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Izzy) (Mash-Off)|link=I Kissed a Girl Song asdsx.JPG|Would I Lie To You (Heather) (Strange Bedfellows)|link=Would I Lie To You Gaia_sssnxl.png|Holliday Song (Nathan) (Holliday Song)|link=Holliday Song Song kdmkdmkdmk.jpg|A Thousand and One Nights (Chase) (Publicity)|link=A Thousand and One Nights Song sssssaa.JPG|We Found Love (Izzy) (To Have and To Hold)|link=We Found Love Song OELKOELPL.jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Chase) (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You Song ,lflwm.jpg|Be Okay (Heather) (The Ultimate Gift)|link=Be Okay Song yjujuyjf.JPG|Everyday (Chase) (Theatricality)|link=Everyday ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S4= ;Duets Song wowid.jpg|Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Tristan) (Dreams)|link=Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser